Darkness Claims Him
by VitaniSachi115
Summary: Sasuke came back with one mission on his mind; to kill the Hokage. What happens when he is not only unable to do his task, but reveals hidden feelings also? Character Death, slight yaoi content, homosexual basis, rated with uncertainty. Review please


The darkness didn't scare the youngest Uchiha; he was accustomed to the blackness the dark provided. His hands fell numb long about three days ago, if his internal clock was correct. His chest wounds were oozing pus and reeking of infection. He sighed, allowing his head to hang as he heard the guard open the door for his daily beating. The light that poured in stung Sasuke's eyes and he hissed and tried to pull back into the darkness he welcomed.

Two figures came from the bright light of the outside world and began to unchain Sasuke's wrists. Sasuke grunted as the guards hoisted his frail and limp body on to their shoulders and carried him out of the cell. Sasuke tried to open his eyes, but the light was so strong and fierce that he could not stand the overwhelming beams of light.

He was placed in a chair, inside a building, with darkness once again. He sighed as if the darkness was cool water healing his light touch skin. After his hands were bound and he was gagged, the guards, as silent as he, left. Sasuke was left to his endless thoughts, or rather memories, once more.

The screaming and groans of the ninja around were his music. He needed to hear their pain to continue on his mission, to destroy Konoha. He ran, slicing any forms that got into his way, to the Hokage Tower, where the one person he wanted to see would be. He reached the tower, and, surprisingly, found no ninja on guard.

"I asked them to leave me be; I needed to fight you alone." The blonde walked from the shadow. Sasuke hadn't realized Naruto was standing so close because he was concealing his chakra. Sasuke smirked at the thought of actually having a challenge for once.

"You should have asked them to stay; you'll need all the help you can get… dobe." Sasuke had been dreaming of the opportunity to say that one simple word to his blonde. The word rolled off Sasuke's tongue with longing laced through it, and Naruto, now too old for his years, noticed.

"Sasuke, please, you know you don't want to do this," Naruto took a half step forward, extending a hand to his friend, enemy, and beloved. Naruto knew Sasuke more than anyone, and would do anything to keep him safe, even if that meant he had to keep Sasuke safe from himself. Naruto's eyes were clouded slightly at his friend's betrayal of his home, because to Naruto, Konoha was still Sasuke's home.

"It's too late to turn back now, Naruto. I have already set this war into motion; there will be no stopping it. I must do this, for Itachi. I know you know the truth of him, and you know I cannot just stand by and watch this village bask in the glory of taking Uchiha pride!" Sasuke gasped for breath and glared even harder at the blonde, trying to hold his temper just a moment longer.

"It was our destiny to battle, for you to die, and for me to become an avenger. I am too far into this to turn around and walk away. I need to destroy you, Naruto; I have to eliminate every part of myself to become who I need to be, and to do that I must destroy you." Sasuke took two steps backward, pulling out his katana and closing his eyes for a brief instant, imagining a happier place, one that will be waiting for him in the next life. When he passes on from this war- filled world he and Naruto could live together. He barely smirked before casting the image of his dobe cuddled in his arms away, facing the real Naruto, who stood with a look of grief and loss.

"Sasuke, I won't fight you; I can't." Naruto unclipped his hip bag and let it fall to the ground with kunai spilling out on to the dirt. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, eyes clouded with regret, longing, and grief. He knew how much Sasuke didn't want to do this, but Naruto wasn't going to give into Sasuke's sick pleasure of battling with him.

"Naruto," Sasuke muttered through gritted teeth,

"Fight me, grab your weapons and fight me!" Sasuke stepped forward, raising his katana. He slammed Naruto against a wall, forcing Naruto's hands above his head with his katana, but not cutting the blonde's perfect skin, because he never wanted to hurt Naruto. Sasuke glared at the unnerved man and growled before giving into his urges. He smashed their lips together roughly before demanding entrance to Naruto's mouth. He pushed against the blonde and ground his hips into the other. A strangled moan escaped Naruto and he spread his legs apart. Sasuke took the bait and ground against him harder and pushed closer to the blonde, the blonde he was supposed to kill. Sasuke broke away from the blushing blonde, realizing his mistake. He was never supposed to know what he was missing when it came to the blonde. He cursed furiously and threw his katana to the ground, realizing how much time he had wasted and how much harder he made killing Naruto to be. Naruto collapsed to the ground, feeling his heart bang against his chest. Sasuke looked at the fallen dobe and sighed, crouching next to him, begging to touch him, but resisting.

"Sasuke, you need to kill me. Grab the katana and kill me. It's what I've been waiting for; to be killed by you is the only way I wish to go," Naruto swallowed a breath and bit back tears from his voice, he was the Hokage after all,

"After the Nine-Tails was extracted from me and Lady Tsunade gave her life for me to become Hokage, my only wish was for you to come back home, and now you're here, and I am ready to die." Sasuke's brain shut down at the blonde's request. Was Naruto really asking to be killed? How could Sasuke kill the only thing he ever loved and cherished? Naruto grabbed Sasuke's katana, only resting a few feet away from where he collapsed. Naruto pushed the blade into Sasuke's hand and put the tip on his chest, over his heart. Naruto smiled at Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to stop breathing. Sasuke finally allowed his tears to spill in front of his friend, his love. All of the hurt and pain Sasuke had buried for years had erupted at the one look of Naruto's peaceful and calm smile. Naruto brushed away his tears, knowing finally that it was his time to die, and to meet his fallen comrades.

"I wouldn't want this any other way. I waited for you for so long Sasuke, I waited for you to return and come to me, and this is how I want to die, in your arms and in this moment." Sasuke began to shake his head roughly and try to speak.

"No, no, no, no, no, Naruto I won't do-" Sasuke was cut off when Naruto yanked him into a kiss, piercing his own heart with Sasuke's blade. A groan of pain escaped Naruto and Sasuke pulled away from his blonde, seeing blood seep down his mouth and into his lap.

"I am glad I got to see you Sasuke." Naruto reached a hand toward the frightened Uchiha, who willingly jumped to the blonde's touch.

"Naruto, Kami, I need to stop, I need to get someone to help you, fuck Naruto…" Sasuke fawned over the blonde, who began to collapse in his lap. Sasuke wished his life was being taking instead of Naruto's. Naruto smiled and coughed blood on to the raven's face and leaned in. Naruto gently placed his lips to Sasuke's, mixing the blood and tears to make a mournful kiss as Naruto passed. Sasuke felt Naruto's chakra disappear and felt his mind slow, like the world had to take a moment to heal from losing an angel. He stood slowly, never allowing his eyes to leave Naruto until he closed his eyes. He saw the smile that Naruto displayed and he heard the laugh that he fell in love with. He raised his face to the sky, allowing his tears to spill faster. He gasped and fell to the ground, face buried into his knees. He sobbed, and waited for the ninja of Konoha to come kill him, for he had no reason to live any longer. He came with one mission, kill Naruto Uzumaki , and he ended up succeeding, but wishing he had died to.

Sasuke lifted his gaze as a door opened and a form entered the room where the he sat crying silently to himself at the recent memory. The form circled the crying Uchiha and sighed, a sigh filled with regret and sorrow. Sasuke lifted his head, showing his tear stained face to the man and inhaled.

"Yes?" Sasuke tried to sound casual, but his voice wavered and his eyes watered.

"Sasuke…" The raven choked and widened his eyes. It couldn't be, could it? He felt chills slide down his body and his eyes blurred with more tears, tears of anguish.

"Nar-Naru-Na-N-" Sasuke stuttered and began to sob with hiccups taking his breath. He couldn't be alive! Naruto had no chakra signature! He couldn't be here. Maybe they are trying to trick him into talking.

"Sasuke, calm down," Naruto jumped toward the hiccupping raven and cradled his head on his chest. Sasuke pushed his face into Naruto's robes, feeling relief sweep over him.

"I need to you to know I didn't want you to come here. I don't want you to think I made them bring you here." Naruto pulled away from Sasuke, squatting down to get to eye level.

"Sakura is dead, Sasuke." Naruto bowed his head slowly and sighed then lifted his gaze once more. Sasuke was still struck in awe with tears, tears so nonnative to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for what they have been doing. I couldn't stop them." Sasuke was so emotionally confused. Should he be angry, happy, crushed? He suddenly only wanted to sleep, his body finally giving up on him after three days of extensive torcher and chakra abuse. Sasuke tried to tell Naruto that he didn't blame him, but he lost consciousness and his head slumped.

Naruto untied Sasuke's hands as the raven began to seize. Naruto cradled Sasuke's head into his lap as Medical Ninjas rushed to stop the raven. Soon his grip cut gashes into his palms and Naruto had to hold him down on the floor, and then turn him on his side, helping get the foam out of his airway. Sasuke saw images of Naruto flash through his mind and began to scream. Naruto saw the pain written on Sasuke's face and felt a twist of guilt. Sasuke's pain and despair was his fault, for making him believe he lost the only person he cared for in the world. Naruto watched as the Medical Ninjas pulled Sasuke's hair to make his head fall back to force pills down his throat. Naruto jumped back and left the room, ridden with guilt and in too much pain to watch Sasuke writhe in misery.

Sasuke woke up in a white room, too white to open his eyes. He tried to sit up, but his hands and head were tied down to a freezing metal table. He was about to fall back asleep when he heard shouting and a loud bang, followed by shattering glass. Sasuke closed his eyes, not wanting anything else than to see his blonde.

"Sasuke?" a soft voice rang out from the silent room, but the voice calmed the tearing Uchiha. Naruto walked slowly inside the room, seeing Sasuke tied with chakra binds to the table with no cloths. Naruto had to say goodbye; now he knew what Sasuke had felt when he came to kill him.

"Naruto," Sasuke took in a shaky breath,

"I'm sorry." He knew that was all he had to say to his blonde.

"I know Sasuke, I know," Naruto pulled up a chair next to Sasuke and laid his head down on his upper arm, not able to hold back the tears a moment longer.

"Naruto," Sasuke tried to turn his head, but the binds forbid it.

"Sasuke, the Council Members have decided that you cannot live. You are scheduled to be executed by lethal injection in a few minutes." Naruto felt his only resolve and strength crumble. He was going to lose his dream, his Sasuke.

"They're going to kill me," Sasuke felt his tears dry instantly, and become replaced with pure rage.

"Like a dog! I am going to kill anyone who tries to touch me! Why didn't you stop them? You can do that as the Hokage right?" Sasuke yanked and thrashed against the binds as Naruto stood over him, looking into Sasuke's swirling red eyes.

"Sasuke, I need you. I can't live with you thinking I didn't try everything in my power to stop this." Sasuke felt Naruto's words melt his rage. Naruto's words soothed him, but also made his arms become eloped in chill bumps. Naruto was hiding something.

"What are you hiding from me? What are they going to do to you?" Sasuke's voice rang out in the silence; the silence between the two only became thicker until the door to the room slammed open with a doctor and two Council Members in tow.

"Time for you to leave Naruto," A Member grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the raven.

"Wait, wait!" Naruto pulled against them, trying to say one last thing to Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke couldn't move his head, but the scurrying in the room increased and frightened the raven. Naruto calmed down and insisted that he be released or any who held on to him would be arrested by his elite. Being released, Naruto ran to Sasuke, hovering over him one last time in this mortal world.

"I will you see you soon Sasuke, I love you." Naruto kissed Sasuke so bitterly sweet with tears dropping on Sasuke's cheeks. Not able to watch Sasuke slip away, Naruto dashed out of the room.

"Wait, Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, his voice cracking because of his fear. He didn't want to die alone, without Naruto.

What did Naruto mean he would see him soon?

Sasuke felt the doctor pull out his IV and saw one filling a vile with a clear liquid. He pulse began to pace and tears fell. He didn't want to die, his Naruto was alive, and that is who he wanted to be with.

Not caring of his feelings, the doctor slid the needle into his flesh, releasing the raven from this world with a hot searing pain coursing through his body.

Sasuke Uchiha was pronounced dead on September 8th.

Naruto slid into his office, intending to pack quickly to leave Konoha. Anyone who ever loved him or cherished him was dead; Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, Sakura, Pervy Sage, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji. He couldn't live, or much less run, a place that has killed his loved ones. Of course in the back of his mind he knew it was his fault for the deaths, all could have been avoided. Before Naruto had a chance of jumping out of his office window, he was grabbed and thrown down on the floor, quickly cuffed with chakra bindings. He was taken to the Hokage Mountain, not told anything on the way there. Soon he was pushed near the edge of the cliff and the Council stood in place in front of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, 7Th Hokage of Konoha, do you know why you are being sentenced to death?" Naruto choked on his breath.

"Yes sir," Naruto stuttered quieting as he felt a sharp pain slice his chest.

"You are sentenced with homophobic affiliations and unlawful practice of homophobic relations with a criminal." Naruto felt rage burn through him. How could they kill him for loving a man?

"Do you have anything to say for your crimes against our village?" Naruto was silent for a moment then smiled defeated.

"No sir." He tilted his face toward the sky and tried to calm his racing heart and pain filled chest.

"Then Naruto Uzumaki, you are sentenced." A man in a green vest pushed Naruto off the cliff, heading for the ground that was 1,000 feet down. Naruto tried not to scream of thrash, but his body took control of itself. He screamed the one thing he could think of.

Sasuke.


End file.
